


Teammates

by lwise2019



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwise2019/pseuds/lwise2019
Summary: A troll-hunter's life is often grief-filled.
Kudos: 9





	Teammates

“Teammates should not be lovers.”

It was good advice, but Sigrun and Ragnar were made for each other, loving deeply all through the long winter and into troll-hunting season. They had plans for the end of the season.

The giant came out of nowhere, striking the team from the side, and when it was at last dead … “Ragnar? Where's Ragnar? … _Ragnar!_ … Oh, no. Oh, Ragnar, _no.”_

It was long and long before Sigrun loved again.


End file.
